


О несказанном

by vishenka



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, unspoken feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Вступить добровольцем в армию, сбежать, став убийцей, каждый день рисковать своей шкурой и нелепо при этом шутить...И всё только ради... серьёзно? Х-ха, всегда казалось, что он как-то больше любил свою жизнь.





	О несказанном

Вступить добровольцем в армию, сбежать, став убийцей, каждый день рисковать своей шкурой и нелепо при этом шутить...

И всё только ради... серьёзно? Х-ха, всегда казалось, что он как-то больше любил свою жизнь.

Но, как бы там ни было, жизнь была прекрасна, если рядом была интересная компания верных друзей и соратников (пусть и убийц) и занятие - как раз под стать способностям.  
Он больше не загибался в изящно-ленной скуке и не мечтал о том, чтобы сегодня в их тихом районе хотя бы кошка родила.  
Теперь мечтать приходилось о спокойных и беззаботных деньках, таких редких и отчаянно ненастоящих: всё время оборачиваешься и напряжённо ждёшь, что тебя пырнут ножом, пока ты к тому не готов.

_А он готов всегда._

Надженда как-то сказала ему, что у него - гибкий ум, это ли не праздник?  
И всё же странно как-то; Раббак знает её лет с двенадцати, но, пожалуй, за всё это время она лишь стала ему очень сильно доверять.  
А Мэйн, буквально пару месяцев назад Тацуми ненавидевшая, признаётся ему в любви.  
И как это у них всё так просто получается?

Н-да уж, пожалуй, это единственное, в чём он когда-либо терпел крах... У всех же должны быть слабые места?  
Да нет же, нет, она вот-вот в него влюбится, честное слово. Осталось только немного подождать... ещё совсем чуть-чуть...

А он ведь всегда был рядом, был готов пойти за ней куда угодно, и - шёл.

_Ты готов совершать убийства, каждый день рискуя собственной жизнью?_

Нет, не готов.  
Но, как отказать, если она просит?

Раббак нервно морщится и тихо смеётся себе под нос.  
Это, право, иногда даже перестаёт казаться забавным; и во что он только ввязался? Но - это он точно знает - ему всё по силам. И с этим он тоже справится.  
Он всегда выделялся излишней осторожностью и нежеланием попадать в не самые приятные ситуации, поэтому и не спешит, всё ждёт, ждёт подходящего момента.

Именно поэтому его никто не застанет его врасплох.  
_Скорее - наоборот (как всегда и бывает),_ ухмыляется Раббак, изучая свою "экипировку".

В платье непривычно и даже забавно; но, если он и засветился, девчонок с зелёными волосами никто не ищет. Так что это будет отличной маскировкой и прекрасной возможностью тихо слинять, если что.

Просто сходить на разведку в близлежащие деревни и поискать "дикую Охоту" (по возможности не ввязываясь в драки), это так просто.  
Правда же?..

Дурацкие мысли не дают покоя.  
На часах - полшестого.  
Может быть, всё же признаться?..

Раббак вздыхает и закидывает руки за голову.  
Нет-нет, сейчас всё-таки надо беспокоиться о своей шкуре и не забивать голову подобными мыслями, пока враг рядом, а за каждым шагом Ночного рейда следят.

А вот когда он вернётся - он обязательно ещё об этом подумает.  
В конце концов, времени у него достаточно.


End file.
